Modern electrical machines incorporating three-phase AC or brushless DC motors, e.g., hydro-electric motor pumps, electro-mechanical actuators, etc., utilize pulse width modulation (PWM) to control the average voltage applied to the motor windings. Velocity and current control loops feed the PWM loop the necessary commands to achieve a desired velocity or current (torque). Various PWM schemes, e.g., six-step and sinusoidal, have been used in the past to produce a desired output. However, the industry trend has been migrating away from six-step (trapezoidal) and sinusoidal PWM to more mathematically complex but more efficient space vector PWM due to better performance at both low and high speed motor operation. However, the down side to both sinusoidal and space vector PWM is the significant number of switching events occurring in the power electronics; each switching event may introduce increased power losses. Further, various PWM schemes have been known to create hot spots within the power electronics by utilizing the electronics in an unevenly distributed manner. And, some PWM schemes that are utilized with traditional inverter bootstrapping gate drive topologies prevent operation at 100% PWM duty ratio.